Valentine's Day
by Lydia2
Summary: SJ shippiness. Jack has issues with Valentine's Day. Daniel and Sam want to help. Lots of friendship and mush. Hanky warnings! No slash!


I don't own this so don't sue me. There is a heavy duty sap warning on this so beware of mush overdoses. R and R please, I need the feedback!

Jack groaned as he reached into his inbox. He knew exactly what he would find—an invitation to the annual Valentine's Ball. He hated going, but it was mandatory attendance except under the direst circumstances. And no matter how hard he tried, he had never yet managed to be offworld or dying or have a dying family member. The last thought brought a lump to his throat, and he hoped that he would never go though such a situation. Which was why he hated Valentine's Day. The two people he had loved most had left him, one in death and the other in divorce. Since then, he had done his best to keep people at arm's length, but he had failed.

Several people had snuck in, not matter how hard he resisted. Daniel had reached straight in to fill the Charlie-shaped hole by saving his life. Or if not fill it, to heal it and then create a new part on that dead organ laughingly called his heart. Then Sam had climbed in and brought another part of him alive, though he could never admit it. Teal'c had just been there, and it had taken quite some time for the colonel to realize that he actually did love the stoic alien. Dr. Janet Fraiser had been a most unexpected addition considering how much she got on his nerves. She was always bugging him about watching his health, which always annoyed him because he didn't much care for his life. But then she had saved his, Daniel's, Sam's and Teal'c's life many times over until he could no longer deny his affection for the woman. The last person had been the easiest to accept, in the person of Janet's adoptive daughter Cassandra, better known as Cassie. Like the rest of them, she had gone through misery to bring her there, but she had survived and thrived, making him feel like a father again.

This last thought brought tears back to his eyes and Jack scowled as he read the paper. His mind automatically memorized the information and then he trashed it. It was a talent no one knew he had, the gift of photographic memory, and he would give everything he owned to be rid of it, rid of the memories that still burned as bright as the day they happened. He tried desperately to turn his thoughts but it was too strong and he saw vividly yet again the sight of Charlie, gun in hand, blood streaming—he pounded his head with his fists, never noticing Daniel and Sam standing in the doorway.

The two stood watching in horror as Jack hit his head and face, leaving bruises and splitting his lower lip with his teeth. It took them several precious seconds to shake off their paralysis and restrain his hands. He didn't resist either, just sagged against them shaking. Sam cast a speaking look at Daniel that managed to convey her inability to deal and the need for him to remove Jack from the office quickly.

Daniel knew exactly what she was trying to say and pulled the grieving father to his feet and down the hall to his own office without anyone seeing. Sam meanwhile picked up Jack's phone and dialed General Hammond. "Sir, it's Major Carter. Um, I sort of need the rest of the day off, along with Daniel and Colonel O'Neill. You could call it a family emergency. We'll be at Daniel's, I think. Thank you very much, sir. Goodbye." With a sigh of relief, she hung up and headed down the hall herself.

"So?" Daniel mouthed when he saw her silhouette in the doorway. He was extremely worried now because Jack was at the stage of staring into space and shuddering which was worse in his opinion. He sighed with relief when she nodded and motioned for them to leave. Then she came up and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. He automatically put his own arm over her shoulder, the position familiar after so many situations necessitating them to support each other. Daniel mirrored her on his other side and they carefully exited the room at an angle.

As they headed out to the parking lot, they realized the depth of George Hammond's understanding. All the hallways they had to use had been quietly cleared so they met no one whatsoever, even at the exit. The only people they saw at all were the soldiers at the checkpoint after they were all crowded into Daniel's tiny car. The man didn't even look in at them as usual as the vehicle went out the gate. He merely stared straight ahead and ignored them completely. Daniel, however, noted his nametag and made up his mind to find some gift for the soldier and the general.

Then he turned his mind back to how to help his hurting friend in the seat beside him. He drove one-handed the whole way, keeping his right hand on Jack's shoulder. Sam was leaning her head on the colonel's other shoulder and holding tightly to his hand. As they went, he wasn't sure whether to pray desperately the Jack forgot or hope he remembered. He was a very temperamental man who hated revealing emotion to anyone. Daniel was the only one who had ever seen him in such straits but this was something Sam needed to see, to know Jack better.

The two of them loved each other. It was a desperate secret of what they believed was a hopeless romance. The problem, as always, was the regulations against fraternization. Daniel had his own secret, though. He had overheard Hammond recently in conversation on the red phone. The general had seen him in the doorway even as he spoke, and rather than get angry, he had smiled broadly and gestured for him to come in and shut the door. Daniel's eyes had widened with each word and a smile had blossomed on his own face. When the two had hung up, the man in front of him had simply said, "You won't tell, of course. They'll find out on Valentine's Day." Daniel had nodded and left the matter.

He was excitedly looking forward to the Valentine's Ball, but first he had to help his friend live to see that day. And that would be the hard part. He pulled the car into the parking lot and looked over at Sam questioningly. She looked down at Jack and then back at him. Daniel almost smiled because they were so good at facial communication, but there was no humor in this situation.

He opened the car door and undid the seatbelts over himself and his friend. Then he tugged on Jack's arm and slid out, pulling his friend after him. Jack moaned as the warmth left his right shoulder, but Sam kept hold of his hand and followed them, leaning back against him as soon as she was standing. The three made their way into the apartment and dropped down together on a couch. Now was the time to talk.

"Jack?" Daniel said softly. "It's over, Jack, it can't hurt you, it's just a memory." He paused, debating whether to say it and then took the plunge. "Charlie still loves you. He'd hate to see you like this."

Jack stiffened at his son's name and then collapsed inward like a punctured tire. He was listening, though, and that was a good sign. "Ch-Charlie?" He dropped his head and then looked back up. "Daniel? What--?" Then he registered the other presence and turned his head. "C-Sam?"

Sam met his eyes but kept her head on his shoulder. "Jack." She said. She had never called him that to his face, but then he had never called her Sam either. He didn't seem to mind.

Jack fell silent for a long moment as he tried to process all that had happened. The last hour was a blank for a moment, and then he remembered. "I received the invitation to the Ball. Then I remembered—I can't talk about it. But then you were there and hauled me out to the car and here. Did anyone see us? Hammond!"

Sam answered his unarticulated question. "I told Hammond that there was a family emergency and he gave us the rest of the day off. No one saw you but us."

Jack suppressed a sigh of relief. His heart still ached but he had the inexplicable feeling that if he told them, both of them, all of it, they would understand, though it would be hard to tell them his depth of feeling, especially for the two of them. He decided to give it his best shot.

"I was thinking about how the two people I had loved the most had left me, Charlie d-died and Sara left me. Then I was thinking about you. And how Daniel had woken my heart up and become like a son or brother or something to me. And then Sam—Sam—I love you. And-and then I was thinking about Teal'c and Janet and then Cassie. And Cassie is like a daughter to me and I was remembering fatherhood again. And then I just couldn't bear the images and was trying to get them out of my head, burn them off my eyelids where they are permanently engraved." He stopped and looked them each carefully in the face by turn. "I hadn't told anyone before, but I have a photographic memory."

They both blanched at the thought. For some people it would mostly be a blessing, but for someone in their way of life, it was pure, unmitigated torture. "Do—do the good memories ever outweigh the bad?" Sam asked tentatively.

Jack managed a smile that he hoped wasn't too painful. "I have to work on it, but usually I can manage to focus on the good. It gets really difficult sometimes when my concentration fails. That's why I make such horrible jokes on all the worst occasions. I'm trying not to see the bad because my imagination is so vivid. If I let myself realize what could happen, my mind substitutes in images superimposed on memories…Well, I think you get the picture. And I knew that my feelings for you were reciprocated so I decided to keep this from you to spare you the pain of knowledge. There's no real point now, so I hope you can help me see the good."

They nodded solemnly, still in shock from all of his announcements. "We—we'll do our best." Daniel vowed.

Sam fixed her eyes on Jack's, trying to discern the truth. "You love me." Jack nodded seriously. "I love you, too."

Daniel blinked rapidly and turned his head away, ostensibly to give them privacy, but more to hide the grin that threatened to form. He considered getting up to find a wet washcloth for Jack's face, but his arm was still trapped behind his friend's back and was sound asleep. He tried wiggling his fingers surreptitiously so as not to break the mood, but Jack's finely tuned senses caught it immediately and he smiled apologetically at Sam before turning his usual mischievous grin on Daniel, who now wore a grimace of pain as pins and needles attacked with a vengeance.

"Got a problem, Danny boy?"

Daniel huffed in mock annoyance, pleased to have his old friend back, though he did wish he had managed to keep still. "Just a call of nature that I'm sure you'd rather not witness," he smirked.

Jack leaned forward with alacrity, wearing an expression of alarm. "By all means, get out of here, Space Monkey!"

Daniel rose and did make a point of using the facilities before wetting a cloth for Jack. "Here, get the blood off your face. You're scandalizing us!"

Jack laughed and then turned the rag over to Sam. Here, you do it, if you don't mind. I'd rather not know and you'd probably scold me if I missed anything."

She laughed and gently cleaned away all the evidence of the earlier emotional storm. Daniel looked on fondly, secretly amazed by the open display of affection. Of course the entire last hour or so had been one surprise after another, so this wasn't as amazing as it could have been. He tuned in then as they began talking, though he knew this was all very personal.

"I don't know how we're going to manage this, but maybe I'll just retire again. Not until after the dance, of course. You will go with me, won't you?"

"Of course. I'd be insulted if you didn't ask me. Besides, Valentine's Day is the one time indiscretions can be ignored by the general. We'll just have to stick it out until then. It'll be the longest two days of my life, so you know."

"Yeah. How soon should we post the banns?" He laughed at her expression of startled joy.

"It depends on how romantically you ask me," Sam shot back teasingly.

Jack sighed dramatically. "Well in that case…" He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. Then he got out of the chair and dropped on one knee before her. "Samantha Carter, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? I haven't got much to offer and I'm no longer young, but I love you more than life itself."

Tears came to Sam's eyes as an incredulous grin spread across her face. "Of course, Jack. Always and forever."

Daniel watched Jack slide the ring onto Sam's finger and then left the room to blow his nose—and make a phone call. He grabbed his cell phone and went out to the balcony. "Sir?"

Hammond caught a wide array of emotions in that word and hope blossomed. "Yes?" he said, crossing his fingers.

"Would you mind arranging for banns to be posted and a marriage license at the earliest convenient date possible?" He yanked the phone away from his ear as a loud whoop resonated through the speaker.

Hammond grinned foolishly. "In point of fact, the first banns were posted already and the license arrived in the mail this morning. The second banns will be tomorrow night and the priest has been informed. The only one I haven't told is Jacob. I'll leave that to them."

Daniel blinked in surprise. "How did you manage to hide the banns from the lucky couple?"

Hammond laughed. "I have my ways. Oh, and I arranged for and annulment for Jack and Sara. I informed her, too, and she understood. She's happy for him since he was in such misery then and she is glad that there will be someone who can deal with his moods and keep him sane. She still loves him, she just couldn't deal with the loss of her son and her husband's depression." He felt for the woman, but continued, "As for the banns, I explained the situation, sort of, to the priest, and he arranged for them to be announced before Jack and Sam arrived or after they left. He even had the ushers keep their eyes open to signal him when necessary. The congregation finds it hilarious, to tell you the truth, and is looking forward to the next time."

Daniel chuckled. Jack never went to the same Mass and sometimes had to go to two halves because of oversleeping or distraction. Just then he caught sight of the couple's silhouette through the glass door as they came looking for him. "Sorry, sir, see you tomorrow, maybe, gotta go." He lowered the phone from his ear as he put on his best poker face, hoping this time his eyes wouldn't betray him. "Hey guys. I told Hammond the emergency was over and he can expect to see us Sunday evening at the Ball."

Sam and Jack eyed him suspiciously, but chose not to say anything. He was the most trustworthy friend they had and would never betray a secret. And that was the problem in this case. The joke was going to be on them and they would be the last ones to know of their own wedding.

He decided to change the subject. "How about I treat you both to dinner in celebration of the engagement?"

The couple laughed and said, "As long as that means you're paying!"

Daniel affected a hurt look. "If you're going to be like that…" They gave equally fake puppy dog looks and he continued, "…then I guess I'll have to. Congratulations!" Then he pulled both of them into a tight hug. This day had been a long time coming. They obviously agreed, as he was held equally hard and all of their eyes were suspiciously bright.

A sudden thought made him wish he had had more time on the phone. He wondered what Hammond had arranged for the honeymoon, since he seemed to know them better than they knew themselves. That would have to wait until after dinner though.

He led the way out of the apartment, locking the door, and they crowded into the car again in the same order as before. Daniel was quite pleased with the arrangement since his friend had been distant of late, probably in anticipation of the holiday, he thought.

Jack also had no objections. He knew Daniel had been hurting from the perceived rejection, and he was sorry for being the cause of the pain since the man had so many other sorrows in his life without him to add to them. With that in mind, he pulled Sam against him with his right arm and squeezed Daniel's neck with his left hand, keeping it there comfortingly. He noticed his friend blinking away more tears and brought around his hand to wipe them away. That just caused more to flow so that the younger man was forced to pull over.

Releasing Sam, Jack pulled Daniel into a close hug. As sobs wracked both their bodies, Sam placed a hand on each man's head, though she couldn't actually join in the hug, which both of them had needed. Both were smiling when they came up for air, and she handed out Kleenex, keeping one for herself.

As Daniel started the car back up, he asked, "So, when are you going to tell Jacob?"

Sam grimaced, "Um, gosh, he'll probably kill us!"

The archeologist chuckled, "Oh, Selmac will take him in hand. I'm sure he'll be happy that you're happy after he finishes his bout of apoplexy."

"Apo-what?" Jack asked.

Daniel wasn't falling for that. "Oh, you! You probably have the whole dictionary memorized!"

"Well, yeah. What else is there to do? But you used to fall for it. _Anyway,_ I _was_ going to ask you to be my best man, but if you're going to be like that…"

"Sorry, sorry! Hey now, I'm buying dinner, remember?"

"Well, I'll forgive you this time I guess," Jack laughed. "We're going to ask Janet to be maid of honor and Cassie to be bridesmaid. I'm not sure about everyone else. Maybe if Hammond ever forgives us, he'll agree to be either lector or Cassie's escort."

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything revealing. "What about Teal'c? He could escort Cassie. And do you think it would be alright for me to invite Kasuf?"

Jack shot him a look. "I think it would be great if he agrees. Maybe Hammond's granddaughters could be flower girls. Well, we'll just have to see at the Ball."

The next two days were the longest in any of their lives, even counting those in which they had been prisoners. Daniel deliberately accompanied his friends to Mass even though he normally went to a parish nearer his apartment. He did in fact find it rather amusing watching the ushers as they signaled the priest. He winked at them as they opened the doors, and they gave the barest twitch of a wink back.

They had come in on the homily of the first Mass, so when Jack and Sam left before the homily of the second, he made the excuse of needing to use the restroom after tossing Jack the keys since he was still chauffeuring them. As soon as they were gone, though, he went back into the church at the same moment as the usher sent a thumbsup at the priest. The congregation tittered as he nodded back and then announced the impending marriage of Colonel Jonathon O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter. Then Daniel headed out the door so they could grab lunch and prepare for the evening party. He was looking forward to this.

Four hours later it was time to leave for the Valentine's Ball. The Colonel and Major were wearing their dress blues and Daniel had scrounged up a suit from the back of his closet. He had also picked up a camera when he was alone. He had a pretty good memory himself, but he wanted clear pictures for himself and to tease Jack and Sam with. He also picked up several boxes of chocolate, for Janet and Cassie, for Jack and Sam, and for Hammond and the helpful soldier. As they pulled onto the base, he grabbed that box from behind him when he saw that the same man was once again on duty.

The man thanked him without elaboration and Daniel drove past. "What was that for?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, he is on duty while we party," Daniel dissembled, grateful for the handy excuse.

Jack accepted the explanation and was silent as the archeologist pulled into his usual space between Jack's truck and Sam's car. As they climbed out, though, he sighed. "Shall we get it over with now or wait till after the dance?"

"After, definitely after," Daniel urged. "That way Hammond will be in a good mood."

"Ah, yes. Good idea, Danny boy."

Daniel just prayed that his friends wouldn't kill him when they found out. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," he said. "Oh, and you might want to roll the diamond under if possible so it won't be visible." He watched as Sam nodded absently and waited for them to get out of earshot. Then he pulled Jack's and Sam's chocolates out of the trunk and grabbed a pad of paper of out of the glove compartment.

After he finished the letters and put them in the respective vehicles, he got out the rest of the chocolates and hurried inside himself. The dancing had already started, but he saw Hammond standing by the refreshments, his eyes fixed on a certain couple that was oblivious to the rest of the world. He looked over when Daniel tapped his arm, though, and his eyes widened greedily at the box of chocolates.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson. I thought you said he proposed; where's the ring? Surely she hasn't removed it?"

"I'll tell you if you'll tell me one thing. Have you arranged the honeymoon yet?"

Hammond chuckled. He had expected the question. "Sort of. They'll have two weeks off and the use of any jet or copter if they want, plus the money for the honeymoon suite of their choice. I'm going to let Teal'c go visit his son and you are welcome to go wherever you like. So? The ring?"

Daniel snorted, "She's wearing it with the diamond turned under at my advice. I seriously doubt anything could convince her to remove it."

The general nodded solemnly. He still wore his wedding ring, never having removed it since he said his vows decades before. Daniel too wore the ring placed on his finger by Sha're. He didn't know what had become of hers after Ammonet possessed her. He swallowed down the wave of sorrow that threatened and turned to look for Janet and Cassie. Finding them, Daniel excused himself and walked over to place a kiss on each cheek and present his gifts. Cassie squealed and gave him a hug before opening her box to pop a treat into her mouth.

Janet smiled. "Thank you, Daniel. How are the lovebirds?"

"Completely clueless, I hope. This is for your ears only, but as his doctor, I think you need to know. He has a photographic memory." He murmured.

Her reaction was similar to his and he wrapped her in a strong embrace as the full implications hit her. "How is he still sane? He is, isn't he? I would have seen the signs, otherwise, I think."

"He is, though I don't know how." He demurred.

She caught his eyes then in realization. "You've kept him sane. Back when his son died, he almost did too until you saved him and kept doing so since. How long have you known this?" she asked with a glare.

"A total of two days. If I'd known earlier, I would have informed you. Don't tell him you know, though."

"Of course not!" she exclaimed indignantly.

Satisfied, he changed the subject. "So may I have this dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They joined the whirling couples, dancing in silence. Daniel was really looking forward to the evening's announcement. Very few knew because few went to the same parish as the couple. The evening seemed to last forever as he danced with Janet and Cassie and then Sam and various other women. He noticed that Jack was 'discouraging' most other men from dancing with his fiancée, though he could not refuse Hammond when he cut in once. During those times, he danced with Cassie or Janet.

At last as tension rose among those aware of the impending announcement, General Hammond finally surrendered and signaled for the music to stop. The volume of the voices rose as Hammond approached the microphone, and Daniel wondered if Jack would reach his commanding officer before the general reached the mic.

Jack won. He had been rather nervous all evening, though he had enjoyed dancing with Sam. "Sir, um, I'm retiring." He watched as Hammond raised an eyebrow and continued. "I proposed to Major Carter two days ago and since I realize that fraternization is against the rules, I am leaving the Air Force. I would like to invite you to the wedding if you have forgiven us by then." He waited tensely for a reaction. It was not at all what he expected. The general heard him out patiently and then moved on to the microphone, where he called for silence with a huge grin on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce the upcoming wedding of Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter next Sunday at noon at St. Luke's Catholic Church."

Jack and Sam gaped at him as the crowd cheered. "B-but…what about the regs and banns and…"

"Oh and here is an official fax I received yesterday from the President. To paraphrase it: 'Congratulations on the engagement and I'd come to the wedding if I possibly could but all my relatives chose that weekend to come visit. You'd better remember to come back to work though because I'm not losing one of my best officers.' So there you have it. All of the church arrangements have long since been taken care of. You do still have to inform Jacob, however. I knew you'd be overjoyed to have that duty."

That got several chuckles from those who knew how protective Jacob was of his daughter. "Thanks—I think," Sam said. "Well then, since you obviously have it all taken care of, we might be able to invite you to the wedding as well—if you'll explain how you kept all of the secrets."

Jack called out, "And pending that, everyone else is invited. Happy Valentine's Day!" That brought another cheer and then conversation started up again as Hammond stepped down and came over to them. Jack also caught sight of Daniel as he tried to sneak away through the crowd, and he snaked out a long arm to snag his friend. "I'm sure you would like tot hear too, Danny. Or would you rather be doing the explaining?"

Daniel didn't even bother trying to talk his way out. He just gave a big grin. "Talk is so overrated, don't you think?"

"No," Sam and Jack said together, grinning back.

"Well, okay, guilty as charged, and proud of it." Daniel said.

"So I see. Now if you still want your part as best man, you'd better get talking."

"Fair enough, but, Sam, why don't you show the general your ring now before he dies of curiosity."

This redirected their attention as he had hoped, and Sam turned the diamond back out to show it off.

Hammond told. "I knew that the two of you were in love, of course, and I've been watching to see if it affected your work. But it never did and I started working toward getting the two of you together. I had a couple of conversations with the President, the second of which Daniel overheard. After the first one when he said he'd consider it, I went ahead and posted the banns, telling the priest to keep it secret from you. He has a wonderful sense of humor and managed to announce it whenever you left or before you arrived with the ushers standing lookout. The last Sunday evening, Daniel stopped by my office for some reason or other and caught the tag end of my conversation with the President when he told me he'd managed the arrangements. I made him promise not to tell either of you and I spent the week getting a license for you, annulling Jack's old marriage, explaining to Sara, and setting up time off for your honeymoon. All that was left was the two of you getting engaged. I still don't know what prompted Sam's call on Friday but I was rather worried that it might all fall apart until Daniel called to tell me that Jack proposed. So can I come to the wedding or will I be turned away at the door?"

Jack and Sam exchanged a speaking look for a very long moment before saying, "Well, I suppose," with matching grins.

Then they turned to Daniel, who put on his most pitiful expression. They couldn't even manage to draw out the suspense before laughing and hauling him between them, Jack's hand on the back of his neck. He wrapped an arm around each of them. I'm so glad you've finally decided to get together. Where do you plan on honeymooning?"

Jack answered immediately. "The cabin in Minnesota. I need to make more good memories there." Daniel nodded soberly and the colonel picked up on his mood. "How long do we have?" he asked brightly.

"Two weeks. You are welcome to borrow a helicopter to get there if you like," Hammond said, not understanding the side conversation.

"Thank you, sir; we might take you up on that. SG-1 will be on downtime, of course."

"Of course. Teal'c is going to visit his son and I don't know if Daniel had plans."

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe I'll go visit Sha're's grave. It's been awhile."

Jack squeezed gently. "Well, how about you go for a week and then head up our way for some ice fishing and good company. We'd miss you."

Daniel highly doubted the newlyweds would even think of him once, but he nodded vaguely.

Jack stared at him piercingly. "If you don't arrive by the evening of the eighth day, we'll come get you," he warned.

"All right, all right, I'll come. And I'll take plenty of long walks too."

"Not unless we're with you, you won't."

Daniel's eyebrow's shot up to his hairline. "If you're doing this out of pity…"

"I don't know the meaning of pity," Jack interrupted, to the incredulous snorts of his friends.

Once again Hammond didn't understand the byplay, but he knew he was overhearing something intensely personal and started to leave.

"General Hammond. Thank you very much, sir. Happy Valentine's Day." The two officers saluted him and he returned it.

"Congratulations. Happy Valentine's Day." And this time he did leave.

"Come on, Danny, Sam; let's go see if Janet and the others will be in the wedding." There was no doubt in any of their minds that all of their friends would love to help celebrate. "And tomorrow we can contact Mark, Jacob and Kasuf."

The week seemed to simultaneously fly and snail. Jacob was happier for them than they had expected and of course everyone they invited to take part agreed. When Sunday dawned, it found Daniel waking up on Jack's couch. He had spent the night there to ensure that the groom got some sleep, which he had assisted by getting a sedative out of Janet and slipping it into Jack's second beer. He had no intention of allowing his friend to be hung over on his wedding day, tradition though it might be. He had dragged Jack to bed without regret and then taken one himself.

When he had gotten the pills from the doctor, he had discussed his plan and she had agreed, so he had no doubt that Janet had spent the night at Sam's and drugged her too. Seven-thirty saw all of them wide awake and well rested, though the soon-to-be couple was individually shaking in their shoes as friends got them dressed, fed, and out the door. But not to the church, not yet. Hammond was in charge of ensuring the arrival of everything and everyone. Daniel and Janet dragged their friends into cars which already held wedding attire and then took them to parks at opposite ends of the town where they walked and walked and walked until ten o'clock rolled around. Then back home for showers and back into the cars to arrive at the church at eleven.

Daniel hauled Jack into a room to get dressed. "Calm. Down. Now." He got out the tux and held out the shirt to his friend, who was still pacing.

"I can't! What if she changes her mind? I'm _old_ compared to her. She'll be taking care of me in my dotage! I can't do this to her." Jack was practically hysterical, which would be humorous at any other time. Now it was just frustrating. And sad.

Thanking God for his active lifestyle, Daniel wrestled his friend to a standstill and then shook him. "Jack. She loves you. She's loved you forever. You love her. You're getting married. Now put this on." Jack stood still but didn't make any move to change his clothes. With a sigh, Daniel began pulling off Jack's clothes and forcing him into the tuxedo.

Meanwhile, Sam was dithering as well. "But-but I'm so young compared to him. I don't care but what if he thinks I'm immature. What if…"

Janet shook the bride-to-be with an internal groan. "Sam. He adores you. He probably is thinking you'll regret marrying him and is afraid you'll want out. You do love him, don't you?"

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed, shocked.

"Then you'll be fine! Now get dressed." Then she set about forcing the clothes off her friend and the white dress on. Sam was marginally more helpful than Jack had been for Daniel but it was close. Of course then Sam needed her hair done and face made up. That done, she opened the door a crack and waved at Jacob.

The father of the bride looked rather dazed as he took in the sight of his daughter in her mother's wedding dress. "Daddy?" she said nervously.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you ready? It's almost time."

Now she managed a smile. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Here, I nearly forgot. These were your mother's. She wanted you to have them." He held out a matching bracelet and necklace, and then put them on her. "Perfect. You're beautiful." He managed a light hug under Janet's watchful eye and then held out an arm.

Sam took it in a death grip and headed to the door. "Just a minute. Let me make sure it's all ready." Janet stepped out first in her deep blue dress. Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie were all standing there waiting while Hammond held his granddaughters back. It had been decided that his daughters would do the readings and he would help give away the bride, since, as Jacob had said, Hammond had been around for him more than he had. He nodded now as they came out and then bent down to whisper in the flower girls' ears. They at last stopped dancing around and began to walk down the aisle, dropping petals.

Janet squeezed her friend's hand and then motioned for Cassie and Teal'c to set off as she took Daniel's arm. Hammond then got on Sam's other side and the trio set off, the two men preventing her from taking off headlong.

The wedding march seemed to be coming from a great distance as her eyes met Jack's. His face was practically glowing with joy and she felt hers light up to match. Then she was there and each escort was giving her a hug and kiss she automatically returned before she was presented to the man of her dreams. The entire ritual seemed like a dream, in fact, as she went through each step. And then her voice was saying "I do" and Jack's was, and everything snapped into focus.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cheers echoed through the church as they did. And then the Mass went on as she held tight to her husband's hand. In what seemed no time at all, the service was ended and they were going back down the aisle to head downstairs for the reception.

Daniel's eyes were blurred the entire time, and he was grateful for the handkerchiefs he'd had the foresight to bring. Janet and Cassie were using the other ones, but Jacob and George had to make do with their sleeves to dry their eyes. He'd given his camera to a friend to wield, and he looked forward to seeing the pictures. As he exited with Janet, he caught sight of his father-in-law, who was still in his usual robes, though no one seemed to care.

As soon as he could, he broke free and went to meet him. "Good Father." He said, kissing the older man's cheeks.

"Good Son," the man answered. "It is an honor to witness Jack O'Neill's wedding to Samantha. You are coming to visit, the general says?"

"Yes, Good Father. While they celebrate their union, I will go and see Sha're."

"And then come visit us." Jack broke in. "Hi there. Do me a favor and send him back in a week or I know he won't come."

"I will do so. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Go have some food and I'll come talk later."

The man from Abydos nodded and then waited while his son-in-law hugged the newlyweds.

"Thanks," Jack whispered before surrendering his place to Sam.

She kissed Daniel's cheek and said, "You are the best friend we could ever have. See you next week!"

Daniel nodded in resignation and headed off to get a drink. He was completely in shock that either of them had remembered on their wedding day when they'd been so out of it before.

Several hours of celebration later, the couple was cheered out with rice to where a helicopter, complete with a 'Just Married' sign waited in the parking lot. Daniel offer to help clean up, but Hammond actually barred his reentry. "Go to Abydos. Go on, get out of here!"

"Yes, sir," Daniel answered and then took his father to his car and they headed to the base. Two secret service men stood at the entrance to the complex, much to his shock.

"Welcome, sirs. Go on through and congratulate your friends for us." Daniel's eyebrows hit his hairline again and the man laughed. "The President did sanction it, after all. He wanted to be sure everyone here got to go so we were sent as guards. Have a nice vacation."

Daniel remained speechless but he nodded and smiled before driving on. As expected, the parking lot was completely empty. He had to get out his ID and use it to open the door. The halls were still lit, though, and he easily made his way to the gateroom. It held a couple of Tok'ra who had volunteered to guard the gate. They nodded in his direction but mostly ignored him. When he went to dial up, he found another surprise. There was a note in an unfamiliar hand which read: "Dr. Jackson, to go you just need to hit #1." Then in a post note from Hammond, it said, "You can find out the dynamics when you get back next week. Don't forget, if you don't come through, we'll come after you, Jack's orders."

With a laugh, he hit the button and went downstairs to go to his other home.

It was so nice to feel the heat, but by the end of the week, he was severely depressed. Much as he loved his father-in-law, the place was not home without Sha're. They noticed too. Finally, seven days later on Sunday morning, Kasuf came up to him and said, "Good Son, it is time for you to return. You have not been happy. I hope you heal before you return but you are always welcome here."

Daniel sighed, whether with relief or regret, he didn't know, and gathered up his belongings before heading back to the 'gate. Hammond was waiting for him when he stepped through. "Perfect timing. I was on the phone with Jack when your code came through."

Daniel blinked. "O-kay. I'll be there in a few hours if he calls and I'll take my cell phone."

The general nodded and stepped aside for him to leave, deliberately ignoring the tears he could see forming in the archeologist's eyes.

Daniel wondered what to do first and then slipped on his watch. If he hurried, he could make it to church before setting out for Minnesota and he really felt like he needed it. There was snow on the ground when he stepped outside and he shivered. As he felt the first twinge of regret, he realized that his car was idling right in front of him. He gave a true smile of gratitude to the airman standing there and climbed in. There was a coat in the back seat but the heat was on high so he didn't bother with it until he pulled up at St. Luke's.

After Mass ended, he headed to his house to pack up. There he found his 'packed' bag sitting just inside the door with a note in Jack's hand pinned to it. "The cabin. Now. J" He shook his head and picked it up, pulling the door to and locking it again. He didn't even bother wondering about the mail. Jack had probably arranged for that too since he'd forgotten about it before he left.

It was a long lonely drive up to Minnesota. His phone remained silent and he wondered if Jack had already forgotten about him. His heart ached more with each mile but he forced himself to keep going. He had promised after all. Lights shone on the snow as he pulled up to the cabin. Daniel stayed in the car for a long moment after turning off the engine, wondering if there was any point in going in. He stared down at his hands, trying to hold back tears. So he didn't notice when the door opened and the O'Neills came out to see what was keeping him.

"Daniel?" Sam asked softly. The man wasn't even shivering though she had opened the door. Making a quick decision, Jack gestured for her to shut it back and went around to the other side. Then he slid into the middle of the seat and touched his friend's face with his right hand while he placed his left hand around the man's shoulders and then on his neck.

"Danny boy. Come on, look at me," he ordered.

Daniel lifted his head at the voice that was always there as he regained consciousness in the infirmary.

"That's it, Danny. What's wrong? We've been waiting for you forever. I was on the verge of calling but I knew you'd come. Let's get you inside and warmed up. You must be chilled to the bone."

He signaled for Sam to reopen the door and then slid out after his friend as his wife steadied him. He did remember to snag to bag out of the back seat before coming over to support Daniel's other side.

By the time they had him sitting in front of the fire, Daniel was able to shiver. Sam went to make coffee while Jack removed his shoes and rubbed his feet and hands to get the circulation back. Daniel began whispering hoarsely as he underwent the ministrations. "I-I didn't think you'd really want me up here. Y-you're just married and I'm in the way. And I-I miss Sha're so much. I should probably go."

"You aren't going anywhere, my friend. You need us and we need you. You're stuck, and if you try leaving, we'll sit on you.

Sam came in just then with three mugs. "Exactly. We're a family, remember? Family is for life. You've just forgotten to lean on us, and we haven't remembered to pull you in often enough since you seem so strong." She grabbed a blanket and then snuggled up beside him while Jack got on the other end of the couch. Then the two of them tucked the blanket in around them.

Daniel seemed to be in a daze still, and Jack reached a hand up to his forehead. Sure enough, he was feverish, and he cursed. Making up his mind, he decided that he had taken care of enough sick people that he wasn't going to call Janet unless it was an absolute emergency. Daniel would be very upset if he thought he had ruined their honeymoon. Jack, though, thought he and Sam would have been more upset if Daniel had decided to suffer alone without telling them.

"Sam," he said in a low voice. "I'm going to make him some soup. You stay here and keep him warm and talk to him. I think that it's just the shock of being warm so long and then coming into the cold. If we're lucky, we can head it off now."

She nodded and slid over onto him but supporting her own weight. With any other man, she'd never dare do this, especially with her husband looking on. But he was nodding approvingly as he tucked the blanket back in. Next time he might be in that position while Sam did the manual labor. Now she tucked her head under his chin, hoping that he'd stop shivering soon.

Things seemed to be worse than they'd thought, then, because Daniel brought up and hand and murmured, "Sha're?" Then he felt her short hair that he knew so well. "Sam? She's really gone, isn't she?" And he broke down as the grief came as full as the first day he'd lost her. Sam stroked his hair, not sure what to say. She was saved by Jack's return. He climbed back under the covers and then tapped her. She carefully climbed back off so Jack could feed the sick man.

She could immediately see the results of experience. Jack spoke about anything and everything while expertly getting most of the soup into Daniel. Then he sent her off to warm the sheets in the center of the king-sized bed. Ten minutes later, he followed with their sick friend. Sam was very reluctant to move from the warmth, but at Jack's mock glare, she slid over and pulled back the covers. Jack had already changed Daniel into sweats and put on some of his thickest socks.

It was a decidedly odd feeling to lay next to a different man after a week with her husband, but she had no regrets, especially after seeing Daniel's misery. She did, however, reach across the prone body to grasp Jack's hand. And with that comfort, she fell asleep.

The next morning found Daniel's fever broken. In fact, he woke up first, wondering where he was and then why he was between husband and wife. They looked so peaceful, though, that he didn't have the heart to move. So for the next half hour he watched them sleep. Their hands were linked over him, Jack's wedding band already looking worn. He knew that the man had taken his old ring and placed it at Charlie's tombstone since he'd been there, but this new ring already showed signs that either he or Sam spent a lot of time rubbing at it. He had the same habit himself.

Jack was the next to come awake. He was fully aware of where he was and why he was in that position. His immediate reaction was to raise himself on his elbow and see how the patient was doing. Daniel's clear eyes were very reassuring, and Jack smiled in relief. Then he started watching his wife. He generally was the first to wake up and he loved watching her lying so peacefully. He did his usual ritual of waking her up by squeezing her hand. She squeezed back with a smile, though her eyes remained closed. Then she registered the moving chest her hand was lying on and the unfamiliar scent. Her eyes shot open as the events of the previous night returned to memory. Daniel and Jack both laughed and hastened to reassure her.

"He's fine now." Jack said. "Are you ready to get up or do you want breakfast in bed?"

She smiled mischievously, "How about in bed. It's nice and warm in here after all with Daniel to cuddle up to…" Her husband mocked a blow at her and then climbed out of bed, wincing at the icy floor.

"Sadist. Your turn next time."

"Of course!"

Jack handed Daniel his glasses and then went to the kitchen. He had banked the fire properly the previous night, thankfully, and he stirred it up before getting the eggs out of the refrigerator. He was glad to have this time of privacy because he had been very afraid for his friend the night before, especially when Daniel had said he didn't think they wanted him. He knew the man had very low self esteem, but he'd thought before that he'd convinced him of his worth.

Ten minutes later he had eggs, bacon, toast, juice and coffee on a tray. "Breakfast is served," he announced in a horribly fake accent. Sam and Daniel were sitting up laughing. She had been regaling him with stories about their adventures in the snow the week before. They had played like children, building forts and having snowball fights. Very different from the usual honeymoon but very much their style.

After breakfast, Jack threw back the covers from all of them. "Come on, you lazy bums. Enough talk. Let's go build a snowman!"

Daniel, of course, had very little experience with such things, mostly dating from his friendship with Jack a few years earlier. He'd spent his early childhood in the heat of Egypt and then years in foster homes, always hanging back quietly reading. Now he was actually eager to go have some fun in the snow, though he pretended reluctance. Finally he allowed them to drag him outside in borrowed winter overalls and they threw a few snowballs, built several snow people and forts and then went in to grab some food. Then they went back out to skate on the lake. By evening they were all rosy cheeked and exhausted. Once again they climbed into they all climbed into the one bed for the night, as the cabin was not well heated and one alone would freeze. And once again Daniel was in the middle so he wouldn't try to pull away to give them vicarious privacy. Not that he didn't try. But they hit him with a few pillows and then all slept like logs.

The rest of the week flew by in a similar manner, and they didn't let Daniel try to get off by himself for longer than it took to relieve himself or shower. Finally Sunday rolled around and Jack climbed into the helicopter after Sam, and Daniel headed into his own car. Ten minutes of silence went by, but as soon as he got off the rough road and before depression could set in, his cell phone rang.

"So, Danny boy, you miss me?" Jack's cheerful voice came in his ear. Daniel plugged in his phone charger and settled in for a fun trip. The miles rolled by as the three swapped tales and played word games. At noon they stopped in a mall parking lot for lunch, surprising a great many people who did not expect to see a military helicopter drop out of the sky. It was a very fun meal as they deliberately told veiled jokes about classified subjects.

They finally reached Cheyenne Mountain in midafternoon. The general was very pleased to see their happy faces. Teal'c was there too, and greeted them with a smile. It would be work again tomorrow, but they weren't the same people they had been. They were family.


End file.
